


Snow

by beforeclocks



Category: Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince wants to play in the snow, but Howard's got a better idea of how to spend their morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic written in 2009. Posted here to keep things tidy.

Something cold and wet hits Howard in the face, causing him to jolt upright, spluttering and cursing under his breath about 'coming at you'.

When he eventually opens his eyes, Howard sees Vince straddling his naked torso, holding glistening white snow in his left hand and sporting an ear splitting grin.

"'S snowing outside."

"Yes, I gathered that."

Howard loops his arms around Vince's waist, on top of the three layers he's wearing.

"Come play?"

"Hmm… maybe later?"

Vince giggles quietly, dumping the un-thrown snow on the bedroom floor and leaning forward to meet Howard's mouth in a searing kiss.


	2. Extended addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extended version of the original fic.

Something cold and wet hits Howard square in the face, causing him to jolt upright, spluttering under his breath about 'coming at you'. When he eventually quietens down and opens his eyes, Howard sees Vince straddling his naked torso holding a ball of glistening white snow in his left hand and wearing an ear splitting grin on his face.

"'S snowing outside," he beams.

"Yes, I gathered that," Howard replies slowly.

Howard loops his arms around Vince's waist, over the three layers he's wearing.

"Come play?" Vince flutters his eyelashes just a little.

"Hmm…" Howard pretends to consider it for a few moments, "maybe later."

Vince grins, dumping the un-thrown snow on the bedroom floor and leaning forward to meet Howard's mouth in a kiss.

After a few moments they part and Vince's sighs contentedly, resting his head on Howard's chest. His cheeks are just a little more flushed than when he came in from the cold.

Howard's hands, which were still resting on Vince's hips, move ever so slightly upwards, enough to push Vince's jumper and shirts past the small of his back, so he can tickle the skin there. Vince wriggles at the action, shifting so his leg is between Howard's.

"Oi, dirty fondler. Don't get to excited. We've still gotta open the shop in half an hour."

Howard looks mock-offended. "But it's my birthday. Surely I get a lie in?"

"Not when you spent the whole of yesterday evening complaining about being one year older and one year closer to death. AND you wouldn't even let me make you a cake!"

"Mm, but you made one anyway, yeah?"

"A chocolate sponge, with icing. I know it's you're favourite," Vince replies, propping himself up on his elbows so he can peck Howard's lips.

"Good," Howard mutters, but it's muffled due to the fact that he's trying to open Vince's mouth with his tongue.

Vince obliges for a while, before pulling away.

"No, come on. Naboo'll have our balls."

"Wouldn't want that," Howard agrees, tracing an idle circle on Vince's back. "Your clothes are damp though; at least let me get you out of them?"

Vince looks at him suspiciously, "Alright, but I'm keeping my eye on you, Moon. No underwear is coming off me this morning."

Howard nods and Vince pushes himself so he's sitting back on Howard's thighs. 

Howard brings his hands to the hem of Vince's jumper, tugging it up firmly, so Vince knows to lift his arms.

Howard blushes slightly when he notices the image on Vince's tee-shirt.

"Ahem. Do you really have to wear that, little man?"

"What? It's Vivienne Westwood. It's genius!"

"I know, but don't you feel it's a little… inappropriate?"

"Nah, no one could see it, could they. For your eyes only," he winks.

"Uh… thanks, I guess."

Vince laughs, grabbing Howard's hands and bringing them back to the task at hand.

Howard quickly resumes the undressing and within two minutes the offensive tee-shirt and Vince's yellow vest have been cast off. 

Howard runs his hands over Vince's stomach and round his sides, rubbing at the goose-pimpled skin.

"You're cold. How did you get cold with so many layers?"

Vince shrugs and the leans forwards to kiss Howard's cheek, before swinging his right leg over Howard's body and hoping off the bed.

"Come on Birthday Boy," he says, popping the button on his drainpipes, "Let's go share a shower, eh?"

Howard chuckles. He drags himself out of the bed, wincing slightly as his feet touch the cold floor, but then Vince is grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the bedroom, stopping half way to the bathroom to stand on tiptoes and whisper 'happy birthday, Howard' and bite playful on his ear lobe.


End file.
